


There's always another option

by LostSilverAngel



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSilverAngel/pseuds/LostSilverAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal doesn't want to be the one to give Ben the love potion. She has a better candidate in mind, someone she knows won't mess up like Mal would eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's always another option

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my second Ben/Evie story! My first one is a little dark but you can check it out if you'd like. This one is hopefully going to be more lighthearted than that one.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants if I did many things would be different.

“Evie?” Mal looked nervous an emotion no one except Carlos, Jay and Evie had ever seen on her face. Seeing it now caused Evie to sit up straighter than she was before, putting down pencil in her hand.

“What's up Mal? It's not another rant about the wand right? Because I trust the love potion will work and everything will go according to plan.” There's a joking tone to Evie's voice that, thankfully, managed to hide the concern flaring up inside of her.

It wasn't that she didn't want Mal to know she was worried about her, it was simply a habit from the Isle. Caring too much about someone or showing someone you worried about them meant you'd be perceived as weak and the weak didn't last long on the Isle. 

Even though they weren't on the Isle anymore, she still found it hard to shake off the habits ingrained in her from childhood.

Mal shifts in her seat, taking a deep breath before saying what was on her mind. “I don't want to do the love potion and have _me_ give it to him. I don't...I'm not interested in love at all, and maybe it's something wrong with me or something, but I think it would be unnecessarily cruel to give the love potion to Ben while I'll never be able to feel even the smallest amount of real romantic love for him.”

There's a pause as Evie attempts to process what Mal just laid out in front of her. She knows she has to be careful not put her foot in her mouth because Mal rarely, if ever, opened up about her insecurities. Hell, Mal never talked about her feelings with anyone. 

“What if I give him the love potion? Then we'd be taking care of three problems in one.” Evie taps her pencil on the desk as her idea begins forming, catching Mal's confused look she elaborates.

“You know, taking the wand, you not wanting to do the love potion, and my mom wanting me to find a prince to marry. Three problems, one solution it's brilliant!”

Evie watches as Mal nods her head slowly before her friend breaks out into a full grin, not an evil grin but a rare one, full of joy. “You are the best E! I knew I could count on you.”

With some amusement Evie nods her head, “I am great at some things you know, apart from looking beautiful.”

Mal snorts, “Yes, yes everyone knows you're beautiful now let's go get you a prince and me a wand.”

Evie claps her hands in excitement before calling after Mal, who's already turned to leave. "Hey Mal?"

She watches as Mal turns back to her, a perplexed look on her face and an eyebrow cocked, signlaing her to keep going.

"You're not...there's nothing wrong with you alright? Not being interested in love isn't strange or abnormal, you're just different." 

Evie walks up to Mal then, keeping her eyes locked on Mal's vulnerable gaze. Reaching up she playfully pulls a strand of purple hair that makes Mal scowl momentarily. 

"Split ends and all, you're Mal and being different isn't bad. Remember that?" 

It might be her eyes betraying her but Evie can swear Mal's eyes glisten as she turns nods and turns to leave again. "Thank you Evie." It's barely a whiser but Evie hears it well enough, and it brings a smile to her face at hearing the words.

Linking her arm through Mal's she practically forces the other girl to skip down the hall with her. 

"Let's do this thing." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter!


End file.
